


Wife Mommy

by 1GL



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mommy Issues, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GL/pseuds/1GL
Summary: Mother fucker.





	Wife Mommy

My big beautiful wife is washing dishes. Her huge breasts sag through the apron she wears. Her mom jeans are defined by her fat ass.

I sulk into the kitchen,

"My beautiful wife.... I am so deeply sad and depressed. I want to feel your embrace, because it makes me happy. Please comfort me!"

She stops washing dishes and takes off her gloves. She claps her hands together and gives out a big smile,

"Of course darling!!! I will do anything to make my darling happy!!"

I stutter. "What was that darling?"

I attempt to repeat it again,

"Can I... call you mommy?"

She continues smiling,

"Yes! Come to mommy!!"

Before she can fully turn around, I leap from behind to embrace her. I begin fondling her giant breasts that I can still feel through her apron.

"I love touching you mommy it makes me so happy!"

She balances herself on the countertop,

"Ohhh~ such a naughty boy for touching mommy like this!"

I get more horny and start humping her big ass.

She giggles,

"Ahhh~ you naughty boy getting excited touching mommy! But mommy is excited too!! Please use mommy as your plaything!!"

I grab mommy's jeans and pull them down. They are on so tight that I can only get them down to her knees. Seeing her big white granny undies gets me even more excited as I pull her clothing off. Exposing her bare ass was too much. I begin to grope every area of her ass. The cheeks, the crack, even her cellulite was making my brain boil!

As mommy is wrapped up my touch, I waste no time as I quickly pull down my own pants and underwear. I grab onto her massive thighs as I position my red hard dick for insertion. With a swift thrust I jam my dick into mommy's pussy.

As I continue humping, She moans,

"My darling little boy is fucking my pussy from behind! Ahh~~"

My whole body can't stop moving. As I fuck, my hands can't stop from feeling up mommy. Her tummy, her boobs, her thighs, I was engulfed into her entire figure.

I scream,

"MOMMY!!! I'M GOING TO CUM!!"

She mewls back,

"PLEASE FILL UP MOMMY WITH YOUR LOVE JUICE!"

I spray my semen hard into the walls of her vagina. We both scream in joy.

And yet I can't stop humping her giant ass. I hug her waist as I begin to cry,

"MOMMY!! MOMMY!!! I LOVE YOU MOMMY!!!!"

She puts her hands on mine to comfort me,

"Mommy loves you too!!


End file.
